<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And if I'm gone tomorrow by Newsiesgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723131">And if I'm gone tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl'>Newsiesgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies One Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Davey is a teacher, Jack has a kid, Kindergarten, M/M, Santa Fe, Specs is a teacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is picking his child up from kindergarten for the first time and what he doesn't know is Davey teaches there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly/Original Female Character(past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies One Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And if I'm gone tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jack basically lost all contact with newsies when he moved with his ex-fiancée. He didn't do intentionally it just happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davey never though he'd be a kindergarten teacher but somehow Specs made it sound wonderful which it is. Davey loves being a teacher and getting these children ready to have a good education. That's all he wants to do - shape the children's future. Davey loves every child in his class but there is on who always wants to be around him and that makes Davey feel special. Francesca was always by Davey's side when possible. Davey attention was often being fought over by two children- Francesca and Thomas. Davey was Thomas' godfather. His parents were Albert, Race and Spot. You could tell he was definitely Albert's due to the bright red hair that you could see for miles. However, Francesca would usually win because Thomas would see him on weekends and after school. Francesca would always drag him to what ever activity she was doing so she could talk him. Her mother was always 10 minutes late because of work so Davey would stay with her while Specs cleaned up and got things ready for the next day.</p><p>Today was no different, at least Davey thought. Kindergarten usually finished at 3:30 and Francesca's mom would be there at 3:40. She was always there at that time on the dot but here Francesca was at 3:45.</p><p>"Francesca, did you mommy say she'd be later today?" Davey asked crouching down beside her where she was sorting the drawings she did. She looked up at him and smiled. She had a goofy smile and it never changed.</p><p>"I told Mr. Specs daddy is coming today." She said all happily.</p><p>"Daddy? He's never picked you up." Davey said.</p><p>"He's coming for a sleepover!" Francesca started to get giddy.</p><p>"Are you excited?" He asked.</p><p>"Very!"</p><p>"Do you know-" Davey's question was interrupted by a knock on the door.</p><p>"Hi, sorry I'm late Ise thought it finished later." Davey nor the person at the door locked at each other but Davey recognised the voice. He heard the heavy accent in it but no It could not be who he thought it was. For Jack Kelly moved years ago and lost contact with all the Newsies. Davey highly doubt he'd see him again.</p><p>At the same time both the guys looked at each other. They stared at each other in shock, Davey stood up to able to see better and Jack just stood there and blinked. Jack didn't even acknowledge his kid who was at his feet trying to show him a drawing but he soon did.</p><p>"Fran, why don't youse go to the toilet before we go." Jack said trying to buy him and Davey more time.</p><p>As soon as his kid was the out of the room he moved quickly over to Davey and brought him into a bone crushing hug. Davey wrapped his arms around Jack almost as tight and buried his head in Jack's shoulder. When Jack left Davey didn't get there in time to say goodbye. Jack didn't want to leave without of goodbye but he'd miss his train if he waited and Davey got there just as the train left the station. Jack could sense by the way Davey held himself that he was crying. </p><p>"Don't cry, please." Jack whispered in to Davey's ear.</p><p>"I missed you so much, Jackie." Davey whispered back. They broke apart almost at quick as they got into the hug when they heard Francesca. </p><p>"Will youse put your coat on for me?" Jack crouched and asked her, giving her quick kiss on the forehead. She nodded and ran to the opposite side of the room. "Ise have a couple hours free on Sunday before Ise have to leave if youse want to catch up." </p><p>"Please." Davey said almost too eagerly. Jack took his phone out and handed it to Davey.</p><p>"Put your number in." He smiled.</p><p>Davey put his number in and Francesca came running back with everything ready to go. Jack scooped her up and hugged her.</p><p>"Say goodbye to your teacher." Jack smiled.</p><p>"Bye, Bye, Mr. Jacobs." She waved as Jack carried her out and Jack winked at Davey.</p><p>Later that night at 11pm Davey finally got a text back from Jack. He knew he wouldn't answer as he'd be spending time with Francesca but he still looked at his phone every five minutes.</p><p><strong>Jackie:</strong> Remember that little bench we found near that secluded pond?</p><p><strong>Dave:</strong> yes I do</p><p><strong>Jackie:</strong> meet me there at 5 on Sunday</p><p><strong>Dave:</strong> of course</p><p><strong>Dave:</strong> I have one question </p><p><strong>Jackie:</strong> go ahead</p><p><strong>Dave:</strong> where Francesca come from</p><p><strong>Jackie:</strong> I thought you knew how babies were made?</p><p><strong>Dave:</strong> not like that, like her mom</p><p><strong>Jackie:</strong> ah, we were in a relationship for a couple months. Think the condom broke when he was doing it tho cause we were always safe</p><p><strong>Jackie:</strong> and the came along Francesca. We were broken up at the point but I promised her I would always help with Francesca and I'm keeping that</p><p><strong>Dave:</strong> That's sweet. She's a good girl</p><p>The two of them texted till an ungodly hour of the morning. Davey couldn't wait till Sunday arrived and he spent the most of Sunday choosing what to wear. He couldn't make his mind up but he finally choose a dark blue and white checked shirt and a simple pair of trousers. When he got there Jack was already sat on the bench. Looking at that bench brought back all the memories they had there. All the kisses they shared, the hugs they shared and the tears. It also brought back the time Jack told Davey he was leaving. It broke Davey's heart because he couldn't go with him. So they parted their ways. But that was all in the past now, Davey needed to focus on the present. </p><p>As he approached the bench Jack noticed him and smiled. He stood up when Davey was in front of the bench and gave him another tight hug. Neither of them wanted to let go but they wanted to sit and talk. Davey sat down first with Jack following suit. Jack rested his head on Davey's shoulder just  like he always did.</p><p>"What happened to you and Francesca's mother?" Davey asked.</p><p>"Ise was and still am in love with someone else." Jack explained and Davey felt jealously in his stomach and some how Jack noticed. "Youse overthink some things. It's you Ise love. Always has been always will be." He smiled looking up at Davey who couldn't respond other than moving forward to kiss Jack. The kiss was passionate and full of everything that they missed in the 9 years they were apart.</p><p>"How did you stay in love with me for 9 years?" Davey asked.</p><p>"The same way youse stayed in love with me." Davey's cheeks flushed a pink.</p><p>"Are you going back to Santa Fe?" Davey asked looking ahead towards the pond.</p><p>"Yes, in the mornin'. I'll be back in two months to see Fran if youse wanna meet." Jack looking at Davey who he noticed wasn't looking at him. He put two of his fingers under Davey's chin to make him look at him. He saw the pain in Davey's eyes.</p><p>"I don't want you to leave again. I can't loose you again. I wouldn't even be able to wave goodbye. Just like I couldn't when you left the first time." Davey's voice broke towards the end. He willed himself not to cry, not in front of Jack. Jack didn't respond so Davey carried on. "Stay. Please."</p><p>"Where? Like no where is up for rent at a good price here and Francesca's mom wouldn't let me move in. That's why she left Santa Fe in the first place cause she lived with me." </p><p>"With me." Davey said finally looking in Jack's eyes and he looked just as sad as Davey did.</p><p>"With youse?" Jack repeated to make sure he heard him correctly.</p><p>"Yes. I need you, Jackie. I have no idea how I've coped without you." </p><p>"Is need youse too." Jack kissed Davey who kissed him back. When they broke apart they moved had tears rolling down their eyes. "Ise will never leave youse again if I can help it." Davey smiled and hugged Jack. Once again burying his head into Jack's shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>